Holly Jolly Christmas
by gilmoregurl911
Summary: PG-13 it's not that bad but just to be on the safe side... It's a trory (it may not seem like it yet, but it's coming. Don't worry) and a L/C. So enjoy!
1. Parties and Coffee

Holly Jolly Christmas  
  
by Ali  
  
| | | | |Disclaimer: I don't own them, don't sue me. I'm just an over | | |obsessed fan but aren't we all? | | |Summery:Dean and Rory, And lorelai and a family christmas | | |party. with a few unexpected turns and visits... | | |Feedback: you write me, i'll write gilmore girls. | | | | | |"So do you wanna come?" Rory asked eagerly. | | |I don't know Rory, It's kinda well known that your grandparents| | |don't really adore me. A christmas party seems kinda over the | | |top don't you think." Dean really wanted to go but he didn't | | |want to cause any more trouble between Rory and her | | |grandparents. | | |"They won't care. I already asked them and they said they were | | |over it and if it meant that much to me that I could bring | | |you." She gave him the a pleading face. | | |"Does it mean that much to you?" | | |"Yes. Pleaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" | | |"Ok." The word had no sooner left his mouth and she was jumped | | |into his arms smiling and screaming. He gave her a small kiss | | |and put her down. "But i'm not wearing that ridiculous glowing | | |reindeer sweater your mom got." He said as he took her hand | | |carefully in his and led her to their regular table at Luke's. | | |Lorelai greeted them happily and sat down by Rory. | | |"No fun." Rory pouted. | | |"So how'd it go? Did you do the pouty thing, he never can | | |resist the pouty thing." Lorelai giggled playfully with her | | |daughter as he took off her scarf and rolled it into a ball. | | |"One down, one to go." Lorelai looked to Dean for confirmation | | |that he had agreed to go. | | |"I'm a sucker for pouty faces, what can I say." | | |"I'll remember that next time I need the water bottle changed."| | |Lorelai noted and waved down Luke. "Garcon!" | | |"What?" Before she could ask he added, "your not getting | | |coffee!" | | |"Now what makes you automaticly asume that I want coffee?" | | |Lorelai asked innocently. | | |"Gee I wonder. | | |"Please?!?" He hesitantly stalked over to the counter. She | | |clapped her hands and turned back to her dauhter and Dean who | | |were in the middle of a discussion. | | |"Ok, you don't have to wear the elf shoes but you have | | |to........ wear the santa hat!" | | |"Rory!?!" | | |"Ok, ummmmm, you don't have to wear it but you have to slide | | |down the banaster and silly sting the first person to purpose a| | |toast!" She said eagerly. | | |"Wow that Santa hat is sounding really good right now." Dean | | |finally relented. | | |"I knew you'd come around." Rory grinned at her victory. | | |"Now if only I could get Luke to come we'd be fine." Lorelai | | |pondered with an evil grin as he came around the corner. | | |"Here's your coffee." | | |"Thank you." Lorelai took a big gulp and then immediatly spit | | |it out all over Luke's flanal shirt. | | |"What the heck do you think your doing?" He yelled as he ripped| | |off shirt. | | |"Decaf." Lorelai stated innocently as she skipped over the | | |coffee pot. They started resaling over the coffee pot and when | | |Lorelai beamed at her victory Rory and Dean slowly crept | | |outside. Only to see what made Rory's heart skip a beat. | | | | | |Email me @ gilmore_gurl911@hotmail.com if you want me to | | |continue! | 


	2. I'll be home for christmas

Part two -Holly Jolly Christmas  
  
Disclaimer-Don't own it so don't sue me, No offence to Randy Newman either. (you'll get it when you read it) I really do love L.A.  
  
Spoilers:happens after Presenting Lorelai Gilmore at Christmas time. Will reference to the goings on of that episode and may reference to upcoming episodes. Have fun. email me at gilmore_gurl911@hotmail.com  
  
Authors note: this happens after Presenting Lorelai Gilmore. it's 2 and a half weeks before christmas.  
  
Part 2.  
  
"Oh my." Rory stopped dead in her tracks. Dean kept walking obviosly not seeing who stood in front of them.  
  
"Rory come on." Dean jerked on her hand but she didn't budge. "What's wrong?" He shifted his gaze over to where Rory was staring. He didn't see anything. He gave her a confused look and leaned forward. "Listen, I have to go. It's almost 4. I have to give Clara a ride to Hartford for brownies." He held her hand and leaned down to give her a kiss then let go and slowly walked away.  
  
"Bye! Call me when you get back!"  
  
"I will." He yelled over his shoulder as he jogged home.  
  
"Rory!"  
  
"Dad! What are you doing here?" She ran into her father's arm and he embrassed her in a hug. "Your back!"  
  
"I'm back!" He put her down.  
  
"Why, I mean for how long?"  
  
"Christmas I'm hoping. Are you going away?"  
  
"No, were just having another Christmas in Stars Hol... wait did you just say that you were staying here for Christmas?!?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"YAY!" She hugged him again and pulled him into the diner. Lorelai and Luke were there bickering at that counter. "Mom! Look who's here!!!" Lorelai turned around on her stool.  
  
"CHRIS!" She shot down and practicly knocked him out the door with a huge hug.  
  
"Woah, do you want me here or not?" He braced himself and sat down with them at the counter.  
  
"Mom! Dad's staying for Christmas!" Chris just grinned. Lorelai gave him a quizzicle look and gazed at him in disbeleif.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really! Holiday's with the Gilmore girls!"  
  
"Brace yourself. Be afraid, be very afraid." Luke cut in. "Can I get you anything?"  
  
"He'll have a muffin and some coffee." Lorelai ordered.  
  
"I will?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Coming right up." He came back a minute later with a muffin in a bag and a coffee. "Here you go."  
  
"Thanks." He said. Lorelai snatched the coffee off the counter and ran to the door to protect it. "I can't beleive you didn't see that coming. Your loosing your touch!"  
  
"And your loosing your mind!" She ran out and Rory and Christopher followed.  
  
"Wow still not used to that!" Lorelai got out as she stared at the Volvo in front of her.  
  
"Yeah well. The soundsystem gets better everytime I come! You want some music?" He asked as they crawled into the car.  
  
"Crank up the beach boys baby don't let the music stop!"  
  
"Look at these woman, ain't nothing like them nowhere." Lorelai and Chris shared knowing grins as he fiddled with the c.d. player before starting off.  
  
"Okay you two, stop singing Randy Newman and put on the music. Although everyone 'Loves L.A.' I like real music better." Rory suggested. Music quickly started and Rory snuggled in the back seat, happy that her Dad was home.  
  
Rory put down the phone and walked back into the kitchen to meet her parents. She had been on the phone with Dean.  
  
"Well, is he going to come?"  
  
"He'll be here at seven."  
  
"What's tonight?" Christopher asked as he ate his pizza.  
  
"Gilmore Movie Night of course!" Lorelai looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
"Oh yah." he said.  
  
"Ok, you clean up and we're going to go get the stuff."  
  
"What stuff?"  
  
"Oh you know, a movie, gummie bears, chips, nachos, cheesies, mints, sour suthers, worms, the usual!"  
  
" I don't know where everything goes."  
  
"Ok, you go with mom and I'll clean up the kitchen. No tear jerkers!"  
  
"Got it." They grabbed their coats and shuffled through the door. After they walked in silience for awhile he spoke up. "Are you glad I'm here?"  
  
"Of course. I love it when you come around. I just. I don't know, you hardly ever do come around."  
  
"I know. But Boston is close, and I really like living there."  
  
"How's your girlfriend liking it?" She looked at him look uncomfortable.  
  
"We broke up after I got home from here last time. I guess her heart wasn't in it. It wasn't meant to be."  
  
"Who called it off?"  
  
"Well we both did."  
  
"So she dumped you huh?"  
  
"Yeah." THey giggled.  
  
"When I told her about you and Rory and all that stuff and how I wanted to be here with you more often she said I had to choose."  
  
"And you chose us?"  
  
"Obviosly!"  
  
"Hum. Good I'm glad. Rory's really happy to have you here."  
  
"Thanks." He said as they walked into Doosey's Market.  
  
"You realize that you now have to come to my parents annual chrismas party now that your here for Christmas."  
  
"How did I get sucked into that!?!" She grinned evily and shoved a bunch of candy in her basket. "Hungry much?"  
  
"Not really, this isn't much." She skipped over to the chip isle and dumped 5 bags into his basket. "What is much really?"  
  
"Your contaminating our daughter."  
  
"Not yet." She ran over to the coffee isle, most often refered to as the Lorelai isle, and pulled a 10 pound coffee can off the shelf. "Now, I'm contaminating our daughter!"  
  
Sorry it's not long. Again, I'm holding it hostage over emails so email me with ideas and comments. gilmore_gurl911@hotmail.com thanx! 


	3. priests and popcorn

Part 3  
  
Rory was snuggled closely in Dean's shoulder as they sat on the comfy sofa. Chris lay with head on one of Lorelai's pink fluffy pillows because he couldn't find anything else. Lrelai had her head rested on Chris's stomach and was still eating popcorn. Garbage covered the loor and the food was almost gone and they were almost done teh movie, which was The Princess Bride. "Oooooo this is my favourite part!" Lorelai exclaimed as she prepared herself for the scene.  
  
"Mawige, Mawige, is wat brings us here today..." The scene went on and Lorelai giggled at the lisp of the priest.  
  
"Hee Hee Hee, I love that!" Rory and Dean looked at each other and giggled before getting comforable again.  
  
"Just wait untill it's over she'll want to watch the end over and over, at least... five times. So get comfortable now." rory instructed Dean as he truned over and pulled her close to him. She snuggled in and he gaver her a small kiss before they focused back on the movie.  
  
Lorelai had done what Rory suspected adn had watched teh end 6 times. "Hey guys? I need more pop..." She truned around to see them all asleep "...corn." She stood up and turned down the t.b. then cover Rory and Dean up with her blanket and got another for Chris who had moved to the couch to get more comfortable and went back the the t.v. to watch it again.  
  
"Rory?" Dean asked as he shifted careful not to wake her. He looked at his watch. Just after eight. He got off the couch careful not to wake a still sleeping Rory; gave her a kiss then wrote a quick note to tell her where he was going to and put his coat on on the way out and headed home. An hour later, Christopher woke up. He rubbed his neck and went to the kitchen. He started to make coffe then went back into the living room and turned on the news. Rory woke up soon after and cuddled in to her Dad's lap.  
  
"Morning Sunshine." He said as he pulled the blanket over the both of them and continured to watch the new. Lorelai woke up dramaticall and bounced up.  
  
"Are you watching CNN on a Sunday morning when coffe in near?" She gave them both the evil groan and skipped into the kitchen.  
  
Later that day  
  
"Rory you need to go get some coffee."  
  
"What? You bought some last night!"  
  
"But only the small one because your father would not let me get the regular one."  
  
"Aurgh, and I guess you've finished by now!"  
  
"Duh, and I need some. I'm finishing my essay for buisness class, and you do want me to pass and do well ... don't you?"  
  
"All boarding for the guilt trip of the year!" Rory mocked. Christopher chuckled as she read he paper and ate a pop tart inocently. They hadn't done much all day. Rory and Lorelai had walked around with him in town to start the gossip circle going, hoping it would down fast so that they could have a peaceful, gossip free Christmas, although it was unlikely.  
  
"Pleeeeeeeeeeease." she wined as she stuck out her lip as far it could go.  
  
"Fine, I'll be back in half an hour, I have to drop something off at Lane's place and Dean should be getting his break soon so I'll see you later."  
  
"See you later sailer!" She said with a mock salute. Rory put on a white zip up sweater over her red and white tank top and took her mother's five buck's and put it in the back pocket of her jeans as she strolled down the street.  
  
"I must be adopted."  
  
"I thought you finished that essay when Rory was with Dean at the movies yesterday?" Christopher teased Lorelai.  
  
"I did."  
  
"You make me sick."  
  
Rory walked into doose's market to see the familiar sight of Dean at the counter. He was talking to Taylor.  
  
"Hey Dean. Hi Taylor."  
  
"Oh Rory, nice to see you."  
  
"Hey Rory."  
  
"Why don't you tell her your news Dean, you can have a 15 minute break." He looked at Rory. "I'll see you at the town meeting tonight Rory. Good Afternoon." Dean grabbed Rory's hand in one hand and his coat in the other and shuffled his way through the crowd dragging her behind him until they were outside.  
  
"What's up Dean!?!"  
  
"You never guess!"  
  
BUH! BUH! Buh! he he he. supsence, i'll add part 4 if i get good feedback! gilmore_gurl911@hotmail.com  
  
Read my other story the storm also on this site. Thanx to all of you who replied to my first parts! : ) 


	4. Visits and Newz

Holly Jolly Christmas  
  
Part4  
  
"Dean what is it?" Rory urged as he sat her down beside him in the Gazebo.  
  
"I got a promotion! Taylor said that because he's buying the bookstore that he's going to need someone to help him with it. So I'm going to work fixing it up then we it's done he wants me to be his assistant!"  
  
"Dean that's great!" She threw her arms around his head and gave him a kiss. "My boyfriend is gunna work in a bookstore, Books and Dean! In one building, what more can I want! Oh can you put a coffee machine in there!" She asked excitedly.  
  
"I'll talk to Taylor. My break is almost up, I better be getting back." They stood up.  
  
"You better go to work, my big working man. Hee Hee Hee" She adjusted the collar of his coat and he leaned down to kiss her before running back to the market yelling goodbye over his shoulder. Rory zipped up her coat and trudged threw the snow to Lane's house.  
  
"Lane, come downstairs Rory is here! Lane? Lane!" Mrs. Kim yelled upstairs while dusting off an antique chair.  
  
"I'll go up, I have to bring her a book she left at my house."  
  
"Ok." Mrs.Kim started babbling with a customer just as Rory went upstairs.  
  
"Lane?" Rory cautiously opened the door to see Lane with tears in her eyes staring down the phone on her bed. "Lane? What's wrong."  
  
"Nothing I'm fine." She got out as she wiped a tear off her cheek.  
  
"Sure, Sure, Ok." She said, wondering what was going on."Henry didn't call yet huh?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ah Honey." She sat down next to her and gave her a hug.  
  
"Do you think I should call him??? ... No, that'll make me look desperate."  
  
"And you don't call this desperate? Make him wait! Let's go get some coffee and then we'll go see a movie or something, you can come with us to the town meeting tonight. You haven't even seen my Dad yet. Come on.. Stop wollowing."  
  
"Ok, Your right. I'll get my coat."  
  
"Atta girl." They got their act together and then walked downstairs.  
  
"Bye Moma, I'm going to go spend the day with Rory."  
  
  
  
Later that night. Town meeting:  
  
"Come on Taylor, that's ridiculous! I am not going to paint Santa Faces on my store windows. You got the mistletoe on the door and that's all your getting!" Luke shouted as he stood pointing at Taylor.  
  
"Luke, you don't decorate your store at all, all year round, it's Christmas, just get in the spirit!" Seeing Luke's stern expression he relented and moved onto another subject. Luke sat back down in front of Lorelai, a smug look plastered on his face and smiled at his victory. Rory sat between Dean and Lane  
  
"What time is it?" Lane asked Dean.  
  
"Almost 8:30."  
  
"Why do you wanna know Lane?" Rory inquired.  
  
"Nothing." Rory looked unconvinced.  
  
"Henry right?" She said with a long look.  
  
"Your really good at that today."  
  
"No your just really bad at faking it!"  
  
"True. He hasn't called in 4 days. Do you think he's going to call."  
  
"Of course. You went out and it went ok right. He'll call! Right Dean." Rory looked at Dean for some help.  
  
"Oh Yeah! . He's probably just visiting family because it's Christmas. I'm sure he'll call when he can." Rory smiled at his comforting response when Lane relaxed again and focused back on the meeting. Rory mouthed a ' Thank You' to Dean then turned back to Taylor.  
  
After the meeting  
  
The meet had gone well, they were on their way to Luke's for coffee when Rory nudged Lane in the side. "Lane, look." She said as she nodded her head to the Gazebo. There, looking puzzled stood Henry.  
  
"Henry?" Lane asked. He noticed her voice and turned with a big grin on his face.  
  
"Lane!" She squeezed Rory's hand then ran over to meet him. The group followed her over to the bench they were now chatting on. "Oh, hi Rory."  
  
"Hi Henry." Rory replied.  
  
"You take good care of her now Henry." Lorelai teased. He laughed but looked a little nervous.  
  
"She's kidding, we'll see you later Lane." Christopher said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to Luke's."  
  
"I'll be watching you! .Have Fun" Lorealai shouted over her shoulder.  
  
"Is she serious?" Henry asked, a little confused.  
  
"You have no idea." 


End file.
